nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Stand
Last Stand (also known as being downed) in the Nazi Zombie game mode is a state a player is put into when downed by a zombie. A player is only put into Last Stand when playing with 2 or more players (split-screen or online multiplayer) and at least one other player is not in Last Stand themselves. When downed, a player loses a certain amount of points depending on the round they are at. When in Last Stand, other players who are not in Last Stand themselves are able to revive a downed player in approximately 4 seconds without Quick Revive. A "Revive" symbol appears to all players in the game which labels where the player is downed. It starts at an orange colour, and slowly fades to red, at which time to downed player is removed from the current round. When a player is put into Last Stand they are immediately downed, armed only with an M1911, C-3000 b1at-ch35 or Ray Gun, depending on what weapon the player was holding. When in Last Stand, the player can move (Except in World at War) can still look around, fire their weapon, melee attack .It takes 2 consecutive hits to be downed without Juggernog, and approximately 4 - 6 hits with it. Effects *Any perks gained from the Perk-a-Cola machines will be lost. **This isn't the case is the player has the Tombstone persistent upgrade. *You will be given a certain amount of ammo in the weapon you given for Last Stand. You can only use Pistols or handguns when downed, this includes the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark 2, M1911, .357 Magnum, CZ75, Python, Five Seven, B23R, Executioner, KAP-40 and any of their Pack-a-Punched variants *Zombies will not attack you and are not attracted to you. *Your vision will be impaired, getting worse the longer you are downed. *Last Stand lasts for 30 seconds. After this time the player is removed from the round, but it will respawn at the beginning of the next round. Trivia *If you are downed with a M1911 pistol and the upgraded variant (C-3000 b1at-ch35), you will use the M1911 pistol instead of the upgraded variant. *If you are downed with an upgraded Ray Gun (Porter's X2 Ray Gun) and an upgraded M1911, you will use the Ray Gun. *In Der Riese, points are awarded to the player who revives a downed teammate. Note that the points gained when reviving a teammate are the points that the downed teammate lost when they were downed. This is generally the only way to trade points. *Once all players are downed, the game is ended. *When playing on split-screen, revives and downs are not shown on the scoreboard, while they are shown when playing online. *Quick Revive is the only way to speed up the process of reviving someone in Last Stand. *Unlike the multiplayer perk, you can not kill yourself ("coward's way out"). **You can however 'Feed the Zombies' is you are downed with Tombstone equipped, and later collect your perks from your initial last stand location.